


You Have No Idea How Much I Wished for This

by ItsJustDyana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendly competition, just our favorite bicons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustDyana/pseuds/ItsJustDyana
Summary: After years worth of a slow burn, Korra and Asami finally get indulge in the fun and corny aspects of their relationship, from general teasing and flirting to competitions and cuddles. Purely self indulgent fluff tbh, who needs a complicated plot anyhow.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	You Have No Idea How Much I Wished for This

Korra sighed deeply, the weight of the day finally unraveling from her shoulders as she stepped out of the government building. Meetings with Zhu Li went much smoother than they ever did with Raiko but that didn’t always make the responsibilities she carried feel any lighter. She’s hoped by now the stress of taking care of Republic City (let alone all four nations) would be something she’d be used to, but some things just seemed too good to hope for. The rhythm of her steps on the once busy street was sharply interrupted by a quick and familiar car horn. Headlights spilled over the road as the vehicle pulled up in front of her, illuminating the quickly darkening atmosphere.

“Come here often?” Asked the smooth voice coming from the open window.

“I’ll start to if it means you’ll be here,” Korra replied with a smile and a raised brow. She was rewarded for her efforts with Asami’s laughter. “Good to see I haven’t lost my touch.” She stepped in the car, a satisfying thunk following the closing door. 

“As if you have to try that hard.” 

“Don't tell me you’ve dropped your standards on me.” Asami was already giving her a shake of her head in defense. 

“It’s not my fault. What else could you expect from me when such a beautiful woman also has a way with words?” She leaned over to give Korra quick peck on the cheek, causing a red hue to flush faintly over her face. “Besides,” Asami grinned, “Even if that didn’t work, actions speak a little louder.., and you're great at those too.” 

Korra knew she was being toyed with but that knowledge did nothing to ease the butterflies in her stomach or stop the smile she tried to hold back. The heat in her face continued to burn, more persistent than any fire. Try as she might, it felt she was always the one who ended up the most flustered in these interactions. Being incapacitated beyond response was unusual for her but not entirely unpleasant. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for her, Asami's skill set included using her flirtatious advancements for Korra's stammering red-faced defeat. She really was good at getting the result she was looking for. Almost as good as she was hiding just how smug she was about it. 

“Now you’re just being a tease...” she said, biting the inside of her lip, still trying, and failing, to keep the corners of her mouth neutral. 

“I would do no such thing.” Asami replied evenly. As the engine hummed in line with the turning wheels Korra couldn’t tell if she was thankful to be spared from her girlfriend’s flirtatious attention or not. She took a moment to remember how to speak, glancing out the window before her gaze gravitated back towards Asami.

“Are you still heading back to Air Temple Island?” Asami asked, eyes glancing quickly towards her before fixating on the road in front of her. 

“Well that was the plan,” Korra sighed. She loved Tenzin, Pema, and the kids but could already feel the tug of resistance at the thought of leaving her seat in the car. 

“You don't seem all that excited about it.” They came to a stop, allowing the taller woman to shift her gaze to the passenger seat. Korra smiled and gave a short huff. 

“You know I love it there. I just happen to also love spending time with you.” She hoped she sounded as earnest as she felt, having given up the playful demeanor from earlier. 

“And who says you can’t spend more time with me? Tenzin knows I’m a good influence on you, if anything he’d encourage us to spend more time together.” Asami responded in her sensible manner, making the situation sound so clear and easy, which, Korra supposed, it was. Even if she weren’t her own adult, was Tenzin really going to boss around the avatar on things as frivolous as curfews or time spend with her girlfriend? The answer was probably, yes, but that didn’t mean Korra had to listen. 

“I can’t argue with that, and I don’t disagree either.” 

“So why don’t you come over?” Asami looked hopeful. “You know my place is pretty big, it’d be nice to have some company. I have spare clothes and anything else you’d need.” “So, a sleepover,” Korra grinned. “Yes, a sleepover,” Asami smiled back. “We could finally do that face mask I've been telling you about... or anything else you want to do.” If that last phrase was supposed to have another meaning under it, Korra would have to settle for not finding out at that moment. The beep of an impatient driver behind them caused the two women to jump in their seats. While Asami busied herself with her driving, Korra mentally wandered through the possibilities for the rest of the day. 

“You can call Tenzin and let him know when we get there.” Korra nodded. The drive wouldn’t be too terribly far. She was tired enough to doze lightly, opening her eyes at the sound of tires slowing down to be parked. She stretched her arms with a groan, pretending not to notice Asami’s green eyes lingering as she did so. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” She reached to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door, a new idea popping up in her head as she did so. The previous moment of restfulness was no match for the seizing of an opportunity.

“Race you!” Korra bolted from the car, barely closing the door behind her. Her short notice was readily followed by her girlfriend, however, and Korra's strong legs found themselves in good competition with Asami's longer stride with each pounding step. She swore under her breath as she realized the door would be locked, allowing Asami overtake her. They took a moment to catch their breath, Asami giving Korra an incredulous look that was only made more unconvincing by her smile. 

“You’re lucky I decided not to wear heels today,” she finally said between breaths. The jingle of keys in her hand pricked Korra's ears, the precursor to her next chance. Korra watched quietly, remaining diligent, waiting for that tell tale- _click_ “Race you to the couch!” she snaked her way through the new opening, loud footsteps shattering the silence inside were followed by a shout of surprise from behind her. The entrance and hallway blurred together until her target came into view. She slowed the slightest bit to stop from fully crashing and breaking the piece of furniture only to feel an aggressive tug on her arm. 

“That's cheating!” Asami accused through her laughter. 

“ _This_ is cheating!” Korra used the momentum to her advantage, taking a few turning steps and pulling Asami down with her as she collapsed on the couch. Asami crashed next to her, still mildly indignant. They stared at each other for a moment, chests heaving after the burst of activity. 

“I just think the _avatar_ wouldn’t resort to such cheap tricks,” Asami raised a brow. 

“And _I_ just think the Future Industries CEO wouldn’t resort to such cheap tricks,” Korra mimicked her expression, earning herself an eye roll in return. She let herself relax completely back onto the couch. “I think I deserve a prize,” she declared, leaning over to rest her head on Asami’s shoulder. 

“Of course you think so,” Asami responded dryly, “but if anything I should get a prize for putting up with all this.” She brought her arm around anyway, stroking through the strands of Korra’s hair.

“Mmm, but you think it’s fun,” Korra countered. Asami let out a small sigh of defeat, followed by a chuckle.

"It is," she relented, to Korra's satisfaction. She slipped an arm around Asami’s waist, hoping the other girl was comfortable. They rested there for a few moments, the last bit of adrenaline leaving their bodies and forcing Korra to once again to acknowledge the soft blanket of tiredness weighing over her body.

“You seem really tired, Love,” Asami murmured. Korra hummed in response, savoring the new nickname. 

“It was a just long day. It's better now though,” she ended with a smirk, raising her head to meet Asami’s gaze, the trademark mischief in her eyes. As if in a reversal of their conversation in the car, Asami was powerless to stop the grin from appearing or suppress the red that adorned her cheeks. She was, however, not one to be outdone. 

“Is that so?” She shifted in her seat, turning to face Korra. “I assume I can take credit for that.“ Korra shrugged.

“I suppose you might’ve had something to do with it. A little.”

Asami gave her a disbelieving yet playful look and sighed. She leaned closer until her breath tickled Korras ear.

“You're lucky to be so cute,” she murmured before pressing a kiss softly against her skin and another against her neck. Any snarky remark Korra could have come up with dissolved with each kiss. The pleasant surprise rendered her speechless and there was little she could do but let Asami continue to gently pepper kisses up her neck and across her jawline before meeting her red lips with her own, framing her face with her hand as she did so. Her head was in a daze, and Korra could only imagine this is what water felt like at the hands of an experienced bender, completely under Asami's influence and touch. She sighed contently as Asami pulled away, resting against her arm folded over the couch. Asami' gazed at her softly, intertwining her hand with the tan one that previously framed her face. Korra could feel herself getting lost in those green eyes, almost certain the taller woman was getting lost in her blue ones. 

A grin spread across Asami’s face before giving in to a giggle. 

“What?” Korra laughed back, completely enamored.

“You have no idea how much time I spent wishing I could do that,” she stroked a stray strand of hair on Korra's face.

“I think I might have some idea, actually. I would’ve known sooner if you sent me that letter,” Korra teased. 

“Then I guess I have a lot of time to make up for.” She pressed another loving kiss against Korra's lips, Korra's strong arms wrapping around her.

Snuggled up on the couch, too comfortable to move, the kisses and teasing remarks gave way to steady breathing and tangled limbs. Catching up on three years apart seemed a perfectly reasonable explanation to justify forgetting to call Tenzin, and regardless, any repercussions would be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fic lol but I decided to try it out. Hope y'all enjoyed it. As mentioned this is hella self indulgent, I just would love to see more korrasami moments where they're just having fun together just 'cause they deserve it and I think its a fun read.


End file.
